Adventures in Being a Cat Mom
by Kuro Shiro Sama-Sama
Summary: Single mother of a grown college student, Jessie Maye is starting to feel like an empty nester with nothing to take care of. Things quickly change when she meets a little kitty named Momo who may very well give the lonely lady a second chance at being a mom. Rated T for language, no yuri or anything explicit, just pure friendship and family stuff with jokes only cat moms appreciate
1. The Set Up - 1

**This is a fanfic based on a concept from a SUPER OLD fanfic of mine called "Inner World" which is basically a more story-oriented version of Huniepop with Nikki as the protagonist and Kyu being her guide to love, sex, etc. So in that super old fic of mine there was a chapter of Nikki interacting with Momo and Momo cheering a very upset Nikki up.**

 **Every now and again I think of rewriting Inner World wholesale like a few of my other past fanfics but I liked the idea of Momo being like a cat who's adopted by other characters in the cast and so I've begun this lighthearted series of fan fics in the "Momo being an adopted kitty cat" saga. These types of fanfics are generally going to be short, lighthearted and adorable romps for those who likes kitties, catgirls, slight furry humor and the thought of Momo being treated like a real cat even though she's on the kemonomimi side of things.**

 **In other words: things are going to get corny and adorable.**

 **For this fic we'll have our favorite MILF Jessie adopting Momo.**

 **Let's see how this goes...**

 **Adventures in Being a Cat Mom**

"I'm sorry to have to bother you with this crap again Beli..." Jessie sighed, chugging down the water in her sports bottle like it a martini. "I don't mean to but-."

"I get it, Jess. Really you worry too much!" poor, naive and childless Beli had to reassure her. "It's good that you're letting your feelings out. I don't mind being that person if it helps you grow as a person."

"Really, you're a better therapist than money can buy..."

Jessie had been doing this a lot lately. Whenever she and Beli would meet up for their walks and runs in the park or when they went for drinks at the bar, Jessie would inevitably go into her relationship with her estranged daughter Tiffany.

They hadn't been close in a very long time. Jessie was more like Tiffany's benefactor than her mother at this point; helping her pay for a few extra college classes and upgrades to her computer that the school wouldn't cover was fine but to have lunch or dinner together and not have the conversation turn into a duel of wits and subtle bitchiness was another.

Recently though and without knowing why Jessie had felt especially lonely...

Talking to her co-stars on set didn't help. Many of her co-stars didn't have kids and those who did she rarely met with anymore because they either started working from home or quit the industry all together in order to be "normal" moms and dads (but thankfully for their kids, the sex ed would be good). Even her manager could offer no helpful advice as all of his kids were no where near Tiffany's age and all working mundane and boring office jobs.

She ended up dumping a lot of her personal bull crap on Beli – the only person willing to listen and who could understand where Jessie was coming from. Though childless herself, Beli was one of Jessie's first friends when moving to this city; she was the one who babysat Tiffany while Jessie was at work and when she didn't have class (back when she was studying to be a lawyer).

When she talked to Aiko about Tiffany, Aiko was more of an informant who told her whether Tiffany was getting good grades or not (and Tiffany was a perfect student). She could only tell Jessie that Tiffany didn't entirely hate her from what she saw of her in class and on campus.

Lola herself was one of those women that would be better off devoting herself to her ambitions and her career instead of having kids. The only advice Lola had given Jessie was the classic 'She'll come around, you're her mom after all!' but it seemed like that day would never come.

Jessie was feeling like an empty nester and the pain was annoying.

It was lonely.

It was cold.

It was bitter.

And unfortunately no amount of drugs, booze or bed mates could make the feeling go away.

"Do you think she'll ever come around, Beli? Tiffany I mean... After she found out what my actual line of work was she's never been the same..."

"That was years ago and while it's not my thing, it's done a lot of good for you." Beli said, searching through her bag to give the grieving mother a spare bottle of water. "You were able to raise your daughter all by yourself. You had help, but in your situation that'd typically be the father or the grandparents..."

"Yeah well her grandparents are shit. As soon as I started making enough money to sustain myself and I could afford to move here, I left without turning back. Haven't contacted them since." Jessie said, searching through her own pockets for a spare cigarette. "I used to tell her it was just me and her. I told her she didn't have any grandparents which is true NOW, but back then I thought I was keeping them secret for her own protection... Maybe that's another reason she hates me..."

"Hate is a very strong word..." Beli offered the woman water, which she took. "It's more accurate to say that you and your daughter have several moral and philosophical disagreements that play a big part in why you don't get along as well as you used to. But even without that, she's grown up. She's BEEN grown up for a long time."

"Sometimes I'm afraid she'll end up like me, you know? I pretty much abandoned home the first chance I got." Jessie opened the bottle of water and started chugging it down.

"It's thanks to your career that you could do that. You were able to give her opportunities you couldn't have."

"And look at the thanks I get! She doesn't think of me as her MOM! I haven't hugged her in years let alone heard her say that she loves me." Jessie continued drinking water as though it were liquor, giving her somewhat of a false sense of drunkness from the act of drinking while in misery. "I'm just the person who's name goes on the FAFSA. I'm the one who pays for things when the school doesn't want to. I'm the one who has to go around asking other people how my own daughter is doing because she won't talk to me!"

"In spite of the details regarding your relationship, all children eventually grow up and drift away from their parents..." Beli said, hoping no one would walk on the path they were on in case Jessie started crying or acting like a true drunk (even though she was drunk on water). "If you miss being a mom, why not play 'mom' to something else? Like... getting a pet or a plant?"

The mere mention of pets reminded Jessie of all of the school fairs and carnivals she and Tiffany would go to and all of the goldfish she'd won as prizes. Obligated to take care of them because neither one could simply abandon them, they'd gotten the aquariums and decorations needed to house the fish but those things never did last very long...

Though as a child, Tiffany never had a dog or a cat... Just various fish that never had names and never lived very long. Every kid asked for a dog or a cat. It was a rite of passage to announce to your friends "I HAVE A DOG!" - it was a huge status symbol. Saying you had a cat less so, but it was still notable.

Jessie had always thought of getting her and Tiffany a little puppy or a kitty but never really found the time. Who would take care of it? Every kid WANTED a dog or a cat wanted one for the sake of having one – a little furry friend that they'd leave their parents to walk, clean up after, bathe and so on.

Jessie herself had a dog as a kid – the family dog of course, not strictly hers. It was a gold lab that got along with everyone in the household. It kept every member of the household company, guard the house late at night when all the humans were asleep, bark at the mailman... Every now and then Jessie thought back on that dog. He wasn't really HERS, but she still partook in dog ownership tasks like bathing the big lug and taking him out for walks (but mostly letting him out into the backyard and hoping he didn't bother the neighbors).

But could she actually afford a dog?

The porn industry could be fickle. The most profitable work was for young girls still exploring their sexuality and wondering what they'd do for the rest of their lives. Work gets harder and harder to find as you age in the industry and once her porn career ended Jessie had no intention of working part time at the convenience store for cigarette money. She had savings of course, but having a dog was like adopting a furry child along with all of the expenses that come with taking care of a human child!

"I mean... I guess I'll think about getting a pet but I have no idea what to look for." Jessie remarked. "I guess it'd have to be something pretty independent. Like, I wouldn't want to have to devote too much time to it to the point where it interferes with work."

"You should also consider how much you want to interact with the pet outside of it's care. Like, do you want a pet that can sleep in your bed or do you want a pet you can hold for a little while before putting it back in it's bed or enclosure?"

The thought of sleeping with an animal made Jessie think back to the dog at her parent's house. That poor guy must've missed her terribly when she left... "I guess I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with a furry little buddy as long as they don't take up the whole bed."

"So if you're looking for a dog, you'd likely want a small or medium sized dog."

"Chihuahuas are those tiny and yippy ones, right?"

"So are pomeraians and certain kinds of terriers."

"Maybe they reason they're so loud and yippy is because they think they're wolf sized dogs when really they're super small and could fit in a jacket pocket?"

Beli giggled. "There's a woman in my Sunday morning yoga class that talks about her chihuahuas. Her reason for why they're so loud is because they're a very clingy breed and love their owners to death but tend to either hate or barely tolerate anyone else."

Jessie sighed. "I could use some of that unconditional love right now..."

"Don't worry about it. You should never rush into getting a pet or get a pet when you're going through a phase." Beli got off of the bench they'd been sitting on for the past hour and a half. Playing the role of Jessie's therapist made her butt go numb a long time ago but she was too nice to mention it and wouldn't let her friend's personal growth be hindered by something that stupid.

"Is it that time again?"

"I should start getting to work soon. My evening classes have been getting a lot of new sign-ups lately and the assistant instructors can barely keep up sometimes!" Beli said with a stretch. "It was nice talking to you though!"

"Ugh, I should honestly start paying you for all the trouble I put you through. I must sound like some miserable old woman." the milf lamented. "I'll be on my way home after this. I feel like I need a nap."

"Take care of yourself. Get home safely too!" and with that Beli began a light jog to work, leaving Jessie literally and emotionally alone again.

She didn't want to go home to that empty apartment. She didn't want to call one of her co-stars or guys she met at bars for a quick hook up. She especially didn't want to see that annoying couple in 2B that recently had a baby who never shut up about how _amazing_ it was to be 'pregnant together'. GOD she wanted to punch them in the face! 'PREGNANT TOGETHER?' what a way to invoke the rage of a single mother who didn't grow up in an age of that hippy dippy bull crap! Just the thought of of it made her want to sleep outside instead of going back to that building...

It was petty but the thought of having a family of any kind made her envious, sad, feeling totally empty save for the occasional drink at the bar...

What she wanted was to have dinner and maybe see a movie with Tiffany again – to talk like two human beings and not catty bitches who were forced to tolerate each other. But there was no way getting a dog or a cat could fix that, was there?

 **Chapter 1 end**


	2. The Set Up - 2

**An adorable kitty meets a milf. What could go wrong?**

 **Adventures in Being a Cat Mom**

Jessie hated herself on the way out of the park.

She thought about getting a furry little buddy but that couldn't replace her need for human contact.

She thought about that one guy she met at the bar the other night who jokingly asked her "How much?" and oh how they laughed and laughed about nothing conversations about what their favorite colors were and how they spent the holidays. He was nice, but she barely knew him and they'd only been on one date.

She thought about settling down too.

She thought back on her mom – that old bitch! She told Jessie that she met her father at church and married him based on the fact he had a nice car and took care of his family and the family business. It was true that Jessie worried about money and her savings and how she could support herself once her porn career ended she couldn't get herself to marry based on that. Marriage was far too restrictive.

Even the old stereotype of women being clingy and wanting to get married more Jessie thought was no longer true. Her experiences on dating apps had guys hounding her for pictures, hook-ups or were obviously trying to pressure her into commitment she hadn't been ready for. Oh the horror stories she shared over drinks with Lola and Aiko! The ones she shared with Beli that made the pure and innocent yoga instructor squirm and cringe out of her skin! The ones she hoped Tiffany wasn't getting at college...

Marrying someone in the industry could be an option but who was the question... And that wasn't something she wanted to think about (it was work after all).

The park entrance in sight, she stopped walking for a moment to catch her breath, do a quick stretch and drink what was left of the water Beli gave her.

And then a strange squishing sound followed by a whimper...

Lifting her foot up she found a dead goldfish. The poor thing was crushed under her sneaker and all over the concrete. She felt bad. She remembered two of Tiffany's goldfish meeting a similar fate once under a stiletto and the other under a cute pink pair of Mary Janes that Tiffany (age 7) was so proud of because she bought it with 'her own money'.

The whimper was rather peculiar though...

"Sq-squished..." the whimpering voice trying not to cry sounded so innocent and childlike and despite it's best efforts turned into a loud cry. "You squiiiiiiiiiished hiiiiiiiiiiim!"

A cat...

A cat came out of the bushes and was bapping Jessie's sneaker off and away from her dead fish.

Of course Jessie felt terrible... She didn't just see a cat or a teenage-looking girl but a child mourning the death of a fish... She saw Tiffany age 7 realizing that the fish that jumped out of the fish tank was under her pretty pink shoes.

...

" _I-I didn't mean it mom! I dun know why he jumped, I was just trying to h-h-hold him... You know so he wouldn't swim near the filter and the light... I dun know! Why did he jump out of the tank, mom?! Why would he do it?! I loved him!"_

…

She knelt near the crying child, hand on her shoulder, face next to her ear and softly whispering her condolences: "It's okay sweetie. He was just a goldfish. You can always get another one."

"But I can't get another one like him! He was special!"

"I know you can't get the same one sweetheart but we can get you something similar."

"But I can't!"

"You can if you want to, but you don't have to... We can't bring the dead back to life. The best we can do is move on." Jessie head pat the child. "So: How do you wanna move on?"

The child looked at her, cat ears twitching. "How do I what?"

"Move on, silly."

"What's that?"

"Hmmm..." Jessie pondered. "To 'move on' means to forget about something. It means to not worry about something, or to make yourself happy again after something sad happens."

"Oh..." the cat girl tilted her head to the side. "Who are you?"

"Oh..." Jessie realized she'd been comforting some stranger's kid – A strange kid with cat ears no less! She was caught off guard and found herself nervously giggling. "I-I'm sorry sweetie... I guess I acted without thinking. Are your parents looking for you?"

The cat girl shook her head. "Momo is alone..."

"All alone? Did you run away from home or from your parents?"

"Momo's always been alone. I'm just a Momo!" she exclaimed. "I'm a kitty without a master!"

"Awww~ Personally I think you're far too young to be into pet play but I'm willing to play along."

"What's pet play?"

Jessie looked off to the side, thinking about how to censor yourself around a kid as she hadn't done it in years and even the coworkers of hers who had kids were used to hearing the occasional swear word – even saying words like "fuck" and "shit" in their cute childish tones of voice and they never got a scolding from the parents.

She never let Tiffany swear. She let the occasional swear word pass if it was a slip of the tongue or something with no real meaning like "damn", "hell" or "crap" that other parents seem to have issue with for some reason even though they're harmless words. If Tiffany was in serious pain she got a free pass to swear like a sailor (which probably confused several emergency room nurses), but no more than what she needed to let out to verbally relieve the pain.

Even trying to keep her work a secret was a talent she no longer had...

She used to be so good at pretending to be a normal mom...

…

" _I do some modeling every now and again, sweetie. It's a tough job but it pays the bills. I know we can't spend a lot of time together because of it but I work really hard for that money! It allows us to live here! It pays for your school and after school! And you said you wanted to get into cheer leading right? With the money I make from my job we can pay for that too!"_

" _Mom, I thought you were a hair stylist."_

" _I was. Once."_

" _Before you said you were a painter!"_

" _I said I painted fences when I was a little kid!"_

" _No wait, didn't you say you were a fashion expert or... what's the wor- personal shopper?"_

" _I was just helping a friend shop for work clothes, that wasn't really a job..."_

" _Every time I ask you about your job you just magically keep changing careers. Are you like Barbie? Do you have a bajillion jobs?!"_

" _Took Tiffany, regardless of my job I make enough money to support whatever you want to get into. I'll make up for lost times on the days I have off, okay? Actually, why don't we plan a trip together? It should be something expensive and relaxing!"_

…

She used to be a mom, period.

She missed the old days terribly.

A hand gently tapped her face.

"You okay, meow?"

"I'll be fine, kitten." Jessie stood up, dusting off her work out shorts. "You sure you don't have anywhere to go? No parents? No friends? No 'master'? Where did you even learn that word?"

"Momo's just a kitty who dun got nobody!" the cat girl smiled, still on the ground and looking up at Jessie with a look of hope beaming in her big, adorable eyes.

"So you're a kitty then~? Does that mean you ran away from a shelter or a pet store?"

"I told you I don't know! I've always just been a Momo!" she shouted. "I don't have a home or a master!"

"But who would leave such a cute kitty like you out here all alone?"

The cat jumped up. "You think I'm cute?!"

"Whoever says you're not cute is blind and stupid, sweetie."

"T-Thank you so much!"

Jessie looked the girl up and down. Cute girl, very young and full of hope, very cheerful. She wore very Japanese-looking clothes that Jessie couldn't recall the name of. The cat ears and tail she had were adorable and looked absolutely nothing like the costume crap that you'd see in a Halloween costume store or on the set of a furry or cat girl porno (and Jessie had done a few of the latter).

This was an actual, real life cat girl...

This was an actual, real life cat girl without a home...

"Say, were you being serious about not having a place to stay?"

The cat girl nodded which immediately made Jessie's heart sink down into her stomach.

"You know you're a pretty naive kitten. I feel bad just leaving you out here all by your lonesome... Why not come with me and I can give you a place to stay and some food? You must be hungry."

"Really I can come with you?!"

"Of course! How could I leave someone as cute as you out here all on their own?!"

Needless to say, epic cuddling ensued shortly after which Jessie had to put a stop to by telling the girl that they needed to go home before it got dark enough for the boogeyman who chases little girls wouldn't ruin their fun time in the park (after that, Momo clung to Jessie's arm all the way to her apartment with no if, ands or buts).

 **Chapter 2 end**


	3. Bringing Home a Momo

" **Adventures in Being a Cat Mom" - also known as "Jessie questions her sanity in the presence of the cat-brand cuteness that is Momo!"**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Adventures in Being a Cat Mom**

It was the act of opening the door to her apartment and seeing Momo's eyes light up that made Jessie's day, definitely the best day she'd had in a while.

…

An innocent cat girl looked around the apartment, sniffing every wall, picture frame and piece of furniture she could see; pawing at pillows to test their softness and not jumping on the couch until Jessie said it was okay. Once she got permission she even made herself a fort of pillows and hid under it as if waiting for an ambush.

Seeing such a youthful kid made Jessie feel young again, turning back the clock and bringing her back to age 20 with a 4 year old Tiffany building pillow forts at 3 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. She felt compelled to summon the tickle monster to destroy the fort and attack the cat girl's stomach with threats of "I'm not going to stop until you pee your pants!" but then again...

"Hey, Meowster?! When's dinner?!" chirped the cat, head poking out of the pillow fort.

Lost in thought and locking the door, Jessie cleared her throat. "Oh um... Depends on what you eat. I was considering making some pasta and a side salad."

"W-W-What kinda salad?"

"You know... salad-flavored salad?"

The cat opened her mouth, gesturing to it with a finger – a childish look that said 'I WANT' without words. But over a salad?

"You like salad sweetie?" Jessie asked curiously, looking through the fridge for something resembling a vegetable (because looking back on it, she wasn't even sure if she had salad mix or a moldy leek in the fridge).

"Veggies are really yummy and taste super good!" the cat chirped. "I want! I want a salad! Meow!"

Finding a cucumber, Jessie giggled and closed the fridge. "I think you're the only kid I've seen get that excited over veggies. I'm a grown up and I hate the stuff. I hate them even more now than I did when I was a kid!"

The cat girl immediately frowned, ears going down with her mood and she said in a whiny voice: "You don't like salad? Oh nuuuuu..."

"Why eat veggies when I can have pizza or fried chicken? Or fried chicken on pizza?"

"That's baaaaaaaaaaaaad."

"But it tastes so goooooooooooooood."

"But it's baaaaaaaaaaaaad." the kitty whined, both hands reaching over the couch for the cucumber in Jessie's hand several feet away. "I want! Please let me have cucumber!"

"I was just going to cut it up into slices."

"I WANT! I can eat it whole! I won't choke! Promise!"

"Are you sure?"

"Pwease~!"

Jessie paused for a moment but handed the whole cucumber to the cat girl anyway, getting it snatched out of her hand with feline ferocity. She felt even worse for the kid, thinking that she must've been starving in the park all by herself because of the way she licked up all of the juices and took such large bites out of it without even swallowing what she had in her mouth first...

"Um... Do you want another one? You seem really hungry sweetie." the milf attempted to ease the tension. "It's no trouble! But you should have a drink too. Do you want anything to drink?"

Momo's ears perked up, looking up at Jessie from her fort with those big, bold and gold eyes. "Do you have milk, Meowster?"

"Milk with veggies?"

Momo nodded, licking the cucumber seeds off of the sides of her face.

"So~ Milk and veggies for you... And I guess that means it's cookies and milk for me~!" Jessie teased, walking back to the fridge and pulling out a gallon of milk and another cucumber as well as a baby carrot she found in the back behind something in a take-out container that was smelling two weeks too old.

The cat whined. "Why do you get the milk and cookies, Meowster?! You're supposed to eat your veggies before you have dessert!"

"It's because I don't like veggies and I'm a grown up!" she took a package of chocolate chip cookies out of the cabinet along with two cups. "I can give you a cookie too, if you want one."

"Cucumber first!"

"Come get your milk too."

This brought back memories...

Back when she was a little kid at Christmas time she'd leave cookies for Santa by the fire place. It was when she discovered that her dad was Santa all along that they started the new tradition of having a feast of cookies and milk – just the two of them – while mom was asleep in their room and the dog slept by the fireplace.

That was the one thing about her parents that she shared with Tiffany (with a few modifications due to the lack of grandparents to assist in eating the cookies). Instead she made up some lie about Santa only liking store-bought cookies so that when Tiffany was asleep, the cookies left for Santa could be conveniently be put back in the packaging and saved for another day. When Tiffany caught on to what was going on, the Eve was spent binge eating Chips Ahoy and Oreos with a gallon of milk while watching movies...

"Cucumber~!" the cat whimpered. "Meowster~ My cucumber~!"

Jessie returned to reality, finding a cat girl hugging her hip, begging for vegetables and not acknowledging the puddle of milk they were standing in.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jessie, putting the (now half empty) gallon of milk on the counter and reaching for napkins. Her fault. She was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention and now there was a puddle of milk on the floor and a kitty with a very bitter expression.

Momo said nothing, just looking at Jessie with a pout and angry eyebrows.

"I'm sorry sweetie... My fault..." the milk sighed. "I'll clean up here. Have your cucumber and some cookies and I'll take-."

"Napkin."

"What?"

"Napkin!" Momo held her hand out, fingers moving in a grabbing motion and demanding a napkin. "I can help! Really I can!"

"Oh..." Jessie paused, ripping paper towels off of a roll and handing some to her. "I mean you don't have to..."

Without having to be told to, Momo started wiping milk off of the floor with a determined expression plastered onto her face and gesturing for more napkins.

"You don't have to clean! I'm the grown up, I got it!"

"I can do it, Meowster!"

Sighing and submitting, Jessie let her do it, kneeling down on the floor to clean up too.

Nothing really exciting or out of the ordinary...

After cleaning up they enjoyed dinner – Momo eating her second cucumber with a glass of milk along with a hand full of cookies and Jessie eating cookies dipped in milk while waiting for the microwaved pizza she made for herself to cool. They were silent except for the occasional hiccup from Momo or 'mmmm' from Jessie.

In the silence she reflected on how strange this was. She literally picked some kid up from the street and took her home without a second thought. She looked like a kid but had cat ears and a tail that were apart of her actual body (as she'd seen Momo scratch her ears without them falling off or getting crooked). Of course there was a chance Jessie could've been losing it and was hallucinating that a normal tabby cat was a human child she could take care of to have a second chance at motherhood but it didn't feel like an illusion... Especially not when Momo lay her head down on Jessie's lap and looked up at her with those big, beautiful eyes demanding to be pet...

She could've been losing it...

But if she was losing it then it was super adorable and not frightening in the slightest...

"Hey Meowster?" asked the cat, pawing at Jessie's face and immediately wiping away the dull yet concerned look she had while watching the news.

Jessie jumped, looking down at the kid on her lap. "What's the matter?"

"You look sad."

"Oh... I was just paying really close attention to the news I guess."

Momo stole Jessie's hand and placed it on her head, confusing the milf further.

"Meowster should forget about the news and pet a Momo! Petting a Momo is good for your health!" said the cat. "Don't you know that cats are therapeutic animals to have? They're recognized as service animals just like dogs!"

"Hmmm... I just have some things on my mind..."

"Like what?"

"Like wondering if it's okay for you to be here..."

She couldn't lie to Momo even if her sanity was slipping. Even if this was some weird second change from the universe it seemed too good to be true. She had to be losing her mind!

"I mean I just met you and I can't just take advantage of your being so nice and adorable."

"I told you I don't have any family. I'm just a Momo."

"But do you really want to stay here with me?"

The cat nodded. "Of course Meowster! You give me food and you're really nice!"

This poor child was naive... Anybody else and Jessie would be in handcuffs and in jail without the porn scenario of buying her freedom by sucking off a few officers and letting the CO get handsy during the 'turn your head and cough' inspection.

"You're making me a little nervous here kitten..." the milf found herself hesitating as a cat girl forced her well manicured hand to pet her. "Do you normally act so submissive around people who give you food and milk?"

Momo's eyes widened in confusion. "I don't get it."

Jessie had to think about how to explain the concept of submission to a child...

"Well, if Meowster isn't comfortable I can give them space... Is Meowster not used to being a cat friend?"

Smiling awkwardly, Jessie swept her hair back with her free hand and sighing. "Y-Yeah... You're my first kitty cat."

Momo smiled from ear to ear at that response, tail swaying back and forth like a happy puppy rather than a happy kitty.

"I mean I used to have a dog as a kid, but I've never taken care of a cat... I'm afraid of messing up... If you have a family after all, I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Momo only has Meowster!"

"And you're a very enthusiastic and... confusing kitty..."

Momo sat up, rubbing her face against Jessie's. "I promise to be good! You won't regret owning a kitty! I promise! Double promise! TRIPLE PROMISE!"

Jessie returned the face rub willingly. "Before we continue this little arrangement, do you know what exactly you are?"

"I'm a kitty!"

"But normal kitties don't..."

Momo fell backward onto the pillow fort she'd made for herself. "I suddenly feel really tired Meowster."

Random, but Jessie had never owned a cat so she wouldn't know what was normal for a cat let alone a living, breathing cat girl. To the best of her understanding Momo was essentially a human but functioned closer to a house cat (and a clingy one at that). She was so naive too... So childish, so innocent, so weak that if anyone else had found her in the park at that moment Momo could've been horribly mistreated by some creep who had a fetish for cat girls or some psycho who shaved pet cats clean of their fur for fun.

Momo was better off here where it was safe.

Jessie was a mom once. She still remembered how to take care of kids.

Just thinking about all the ways she could've gotten hurt if anyone else found her combined with looking at that innocent sleepy face that smiled in a cat-like content that made Jessie want to protect her. The cat was an orphaned child. The cat was essentially a human toddler in a teenager's body.

The cat was – as she claimed to be – a Momo.

And right now, even while questioning everything that lead up to now: Momo was going to stay here.

 **Chapter end**


End file.
